Possibilities
by loulouflowerpower
Summary: A possible OC Time Lady I am considering turning into a full series, different from my Hatter series. I would very much love to receive feedback on what any readers think and if I ought to turn it into a full series in the future. Read to be from the perspective of Nine, Ten, or Eleven.


He couldn't help watching her, torn between wanting to say something and simply wishing to remain silent in order to observe her while she was so focused on her book, biting his tongue as the urge persisted. Her usually smooth forehead was creased in concentration and something close to confusion, while her thin lips were pursed, pale green eyes moving swiftly across the page she was currently reading. She looked far from comfortable, however, sitting in one of the hardest armchairs in the library with her back straight like a steal rod and her legs delicately angled to the right and her ankles crossed, though he noted that her usually styled hair had fallen out of her preferred bun, some strands now framing her face in pale blonde curls. It made her look younger and far less…Time Lady-like. It was a much better look on her.

The Envoy.

Clever and stern, though surprisingly open to ideas more so then he might have expected for a Time Lady of her seemingly personality. He still felt confused by her, he had tried to get some sort of reading off her to figure out exactly what sort of Time Lord she was, was she rule abiding and boring like most of them had been? Did she secretly have a desire to rebel, like Romana? Or was she simply apathetic? It frustrated him that he couldn't get a proper grasp on her thoughts, she was just so…hard to read, her emotions just seemed to be so carefully concealed, though he couldn't tell if it was done on purpose or if she truly was just apathetic, though he couldn't imagine that she would be given the situation she had found herself in.

He shifted slightly on his spot in the doorway of the massive, ornate library. He felt slightly creepy for simply standing there and watching her like this, he didn't exactly make a habit of watching people in complete silence like this, in fact he so rarely ever did find himself lost for words around others, but the Envoy was different. He felt himself caught between envy and great concern, he couldn't understand how she could seemingly be so okay after only just learning that the Time Lords had lost the Time War, how she could simply be sitting there reading a book as though everything was perfectly fine. That wasn't right; it felt completely wrong to him, surely no one could be so apathetic after learning something like that, not even the most emotionless of the Time Lords could react like that.

She had to have already known that the War had not gone in their favour, he knew that she surely had to have felt that agonising silence inside her head just as he did, but to seemingly have only a relative minor reaction to him confirming the destruction of Gallifrey worried him beyond if she might have broken down into hysterical crying. At least with crying he had something to work with, he didn't exactly handle tears well but he was well versed in comforting people after all these centuries, but the Envoy hadn't broken down. She had barely reacted at all, but for the brief look of pain that had crossed her face before she had made her hasty escape from the console room, he wouldn't have known that she had even heard him. But here she was, a mere hour later, simply sitting there reading a book without a trace of anything being in any way wrong. How? _How_ is that even possible? He expected her to be a mess, that he would find her curled up somewhere in tears, but apparently that wasn't the Envoy's way of dealing with emotions. She certainly was going to be a tricky one.

"Lord Doctor," the Envoy's well-spoken voice sounded. Instantly, the Doctor jumped and his head snapped up, finding her looking at him with one pale eyebrow delicately lifted, while sharp green eyes were narrowed very slightly, "Are you in need of assistance?"

"Um…no, no," the Doctor shook his head quickly, clearing his throat awkwardly as he shifted again in the doorway, feeling the back of his neck warming. He hadn't thought she was paying him any attention at all, but apparently he was mistaken, "I'm sorry for disturbing you," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck, "I…I'll just leave you…"

"That's not necessary," she told him, her voice light and airy, her stiff posture still unchanged, but she did lower her book to rest in her lap with her hands folded neatly over the top of her still open page. She looked back up to him, her expression completely emotionless, "This is your time capsule, you are perfectly within your right to go where you please".

He stuck his hands inside his trouser pockets, for lack of anything better to do with his hands and not wishing to make a fool of himself, taking a couple of steps into the room, closer to her armchair, "Well, that's not completely true," he said, giving her an awkward smile, "I don't think my companions would be pleased with me snooping around their rooms".

She tilted her head very slightly, her gaze dropping from his, "No, I don't suppose that would be proper behaviour, even amongst humans," she lightly frowned, still not looking at him, "However, from my observations of their species, they do seem to be far more comfortable with such matters".

"It depends on the person," he shrugged slightly, "More often than not; they don't mind you being within their personal space if you have permission".

"I see," she said slowly, still frowning very slightly.

The Doctor watched her curiously, trying to understand what she was thinking, she seemed to be relatively curious about humans but also quite confused by them, which he was taking to be a good sign that she didn't seem to view herself above them, like most other Time Lords would. He had already determined that the Envoy hadn't spent much, if any, time with many other species, let alone humans from his observations of her behaviour in regards to humans. It made him hopeful that it might be something he could encourage in her, something that they might be able to form a friendship over if she did come to develop an interest in humans.

"Humans aren't so different from Time lords," he said, though inwardly he felt that he might be stretching things a little much. Humans and Time Lords, really their only similar feature was the fact that they both looked alike and required oxygen, water, and food. Personality and culturally wise, they truly were very, very different.

The Envoy looked back up to him, eyeing him as though she suspected that he might not be being completely honest, "You are very….fond of humans," she remarked, curiosity seeping into her voice, "Might I ask…why?"

"Why?" he repeated, frowning now himself, wondering how exactly he was supposed to answer that question, "Well…I like them because…because they're extraordinary," he replied after only a moment, smiling faintly as he meet her eyes, "They're flawed, yes, and they can be stupid, but there is a certain incredible thing about them that I can't help admiring. For all their faults and flaws, they are capable of so much".

The Envoy watched him for a long moment, making him feel slightly subconscious under her sharp gaze, "Your passion for them is admirable, Lord Doctor," she said after at least ten seconds of awkward silence had passed, not that she seemed to feel that it was uncomfortable, "While I cannot say yet if I agree with you or not, I hope to come to see in them what you do".

The Doctor broke into a wide grin, instantly feeling his mood lift and brighten, "You do?"

"Indeed. I have come to find that humans appear to be far more complex then I had originally been lead to believe, of course they still seem to be a little primitive, but they are not without a certain intelligence. I hope to learn more about them, perhaps come to understand your admiration for them, as I'm sure it will prove to be an interesting subject of learning".

He felt his smile falter very slightly before he brightened again, he couldn't say he was overly pleased by the way she was speaking about humans as though they were a nice little social experiment that she was planning to conduct, devoid of any emotion outside of scientific curiosity, but he supposed he was probably asking a bit much from a woman who had seemingly spent all of her life living on Gallifrey. He simply had to remind himself that, with time perhaps she would come to shred that Time Lord side of herself that was emotionless and clinical, or perhaps she wouldn't. Perhaps he was simply hoping for too much from her, after all, she was the last Time Lady left, and he so craved that connection with another of his kind after all this time, he wouldn't be surprised if he was asking for too much. He would have to be careful to curb his expectations with the Envoy.

"Right," he nodded slowly, trying to control his smile, "Well…good, excellent. Um…" he cleared his throat, taking half a step backwards, pleased when he didn't accidently trip over his own feet, which would have been horribly embarrassing and just so typical of him when he was trying to give the Envoy the impression that he was an actually semi-capable Time Lord and not a total idiot, as he feared she might think him to be. He didn't think he'd felt this subconscious since his school days, if he was being honest, "I'll just let you get back to your book," he pulled his hand out of his pocket to wave it at the book in her lap, "I just…I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright," he lied, hoping to recover some dignity after being caught creepily watching her earlier.

"I am quite comfortable with my chambers," the Envoy said pleasantly.

"Good, good…" he gave her another smile, but this time it felt more sincere, "Well, if you need anything, just ask…"

"Actually…" she cut across him, her eyes lighting up in a way that he hadn't seen before. It made her look so much happier and younger, her hair still curling around her face, messier then he had yet seen it. The Doctor was not prone to paying much attention to such things as physical beauty in regards to woman, though he certainly did notice it, and right now he could say with certainty that the Envoy was quite beautiful, though it was only a passing thought before he swiftly pushed it aside, raising his eyebrows curiously, "I was rather hoping that you might be able to point me in the correct direction," she went on, looking at him hopefully.

"Of course, anything you want, I'd be happy…"

"I was looking for a book on the Time War…" instantly, the Doctor's smile vanished, his expression darkening, "Considering that my knowledge of the events in sorely lacking, I feel it would be prudent for me to learn as much as possible on the subject".

"No," the Doctor said firmly.

The Envoy's expression instantly cleared of emotion, but her eyes…a cool glint flickered in them, but she didn't say anything for a moment, instead she took the time to gently close her book and sit it on the small wooden table beside her chair, revealing, much to the Doctor's surprise that it happened to be the first Harry Potter book. She gracefully rose to her full height, clasping her hands together in front of her skirt.

"Might I ask why not?" she asked calmly, but the look in her eyes was enough to make a small spark of concern wash over the Doctor before he quickly shoved it aside.

"The events that occurred during the Time War…" he began, swallowing hard, feeling as though a heavy weight was pressing down on his chest, "They are better left in the past, believe me".

"And what if I refuse to accept that?" her voice was still perfectly pleasant, if not for the context of the conversation and the ever growing chill in her eyes, the Doctor might have thought that everything was perfectly fine, but he knew Time Lords. Bursts of emotions were not something that was encouraged, but subtle displays like this were very common. She lifted her chin higher, her eyes narrowing very slightly, "What if I demand what is entitled to me, as a Time Lady, Lord Doctor?"

He refused to back down, meeting her eyes firmly, "I am just trying to help you," he tried to tell her, just wishing she would drop this whole matter, but something told him that she would not. He was trying to protect her against the same suffering he had to endure, no one deserved to go through something like that, better she keep the belief that the Time Lords had been good and incorruptible and not as they truly were by the end of the Time War.

"I did not ask for your help," the Envoy said with the first hint of anger in her tone, taking a couple of steps closer to him, until they were within a foot of each other, "I have a right to know what happened to our people and you, _my Lord_ …" she almost sounded sarcastic saying his title, "You have no power over what I may or might not know".

"I…" he almost groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair, feeling as though this entire conversation had gone downhill far too quickly for his liking. Still, he was rather curious to see this side of her come out for the first time, he hadn't seen so much emotion displayed from her before, but it was disappointing that it had to be anger towards him, "I'm just trying to protect you. Believe me, my Lady…" he thought being a bit formal on his behalf might help him, "Better you remember them as you do now, not…not how they became," his voice grew softer, full of sadness.

The Envoy's gaze didn't soften, however, "Ignorance is not protection," she told him coldly, "And I have a right to know what happened, your refusal to tell me deprives me of my ability to be able to fully understand what happened, to make amends with my own _grief_ …" her voice caught slightly on the last word and quickly looked away from him, a look mingled with pain and anger crossing her face before she was able to conceal it.

The Doctor sighed heavily, feeling his hearts soften very slightly, recognising that same pain, that same grief, but he forced himself to hold fast to his belief that it better she remain clueless as to what truly happened. Yes, she had a right to know, she was quite right about everything she was saying, but he also knew how it felt to have everything you believe shatter. She was better not knowing, he might have only known her for a short time but he felt protective over her, knowing what it was like to be in her shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her shoulder, knowing she would not be welcoming to such a gesture, "I really am, but knowing the truth would only make your grief all the more painful".

She looked back to him, her expression clear of emotion, "Is that not my judgment to make?"

"Yes, of course it is is…but I'm asking you to trust me, please?"

The Envoy stared at him for a long time, not a trace of how she was feeling showing on her face, "If you refuse to tell me what I am entitled to, then I don't see how that is possible, Lord Doctor," she said, before she turned to walk back over to her chair and picked up her book, ignoring his hurt expression as she began to move passed him for the door.

The Doctor closed his eyes and ducked his head, "Please, Envoy…" he tried with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Please understand…"

"I don't think that possible without all of the data," she replied sharply, still moving towards the door.

He lifted his head and turned around to watch her go, just as she reached the doorway before turning left and disappearing down the hallway. He sighed, reaching up to cover his face. He understood her anger with him; he didn't blame her for feeling that way when he knew that in her shoes, he would feel exactly the same way. She did deserve to know the truth, but he also didn't want anyone to have to suffer that burden that he did every single second. He was going to have a long road ahead of himself with gaining her trust, but he would try. They were the last of their kind, they had to stick together.

 _ **Okay, so I just want to make it clear, this is just a draft. I was asked by a guest review to try writing it and I figured it would be a good writing exercise, and I ended up really enjoying it, getting the chance to explore the idea of another Time Lady. As you can see, if you have read my Hatter series, the Envoy is very different from the Hatter, she's much more guarded with her emotions and formal, and her relationship with the Doctor is very, very different. They don't share a history together, which I found very interesting to explore without having that past bond between them to connect them. It should also be noted that I wrote this with no real Doctor in mind, it could be Nine, Ten, or Eleven, but if I was to turn this into a proper series I imagine I would start with the Ninth Doctor.**_

 _ **It would be a Doctor/OC romance story, but it will take quite some time before that comes into play, anyone who has read my Sherlock story ought to know that I love dragging romance out. I really want to focus on building trust between the Envoy and the Doctor, so a lot of character development will come into play, which is something I've come to really wish to work more within my stories, though it is slightly harder to do so with the Hatter, I feel, since her relationship with the Doctor was already so developed when the series first began. The Envoy and the Doctor would be starting completely from scratch.**_

 _ **I would really, really love it if people would tell me what they thought, if you think I should write the Envoy's story. I'm considering doing a poll to see what you think, since I understand that not everyone does or likes to review, but I really would be so grateful if people would tell me of their first impression of the Envoy, even through messaging me on here or Tumblr, whatever you prefer. Thank you, guys :)**_


End file.
